Love in the Making, Not! (Genderbend)
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Muse is a band/idol group that is broken up into three different groups: Bibi, Printemps, and Lily White. The three groups perform together and also separately. They are currently very popular and are the hot topic on everyone's minds, especially when it comes to their relationships and social statuses! The members are currently all taken and are very open about their relationship.


Hello everyone, yes and it's another new story from me, but I just keep getting ideas for new stories and this won't be the only one coming out. Anyways, here's the full summary, character bio and the pairings featured here.

Muse is a band/idol group that is broken up into three different groups: Bibi, Printemps, and Lily White. The three groups perform together and also separately. They are currently very popular and are the hot topic on everyone's minds, especially when it comes to their relationships and social statuses! The members are currently all taken and are very open about their relationship which is also a curious topic as they are children of high end families.

NicoEri (Yaoi), HonoMaki (Genderbent), NozoUmi (Yaoi), KotoPana (Yuri), RinAnju (Yuri), and TsubaEre (Yuri).

Ayase Eri - Male, student council president, choreographer for Muse, said to be the sexiest guy in Muse, part of the home economics club, and is in a relationship with Nico. Very open about his feelings for Nico and is not afraid to show off in public. He absolutely loves Nico's tsundere character and does whatever he can to see that side of him, he especially begins to act dominant and possessive whenever this side of him comes out. The leader of Bibi and plays the guitar and piano.

Yazawa Nico - Male, club president for Muse, said to be the cutest guy in Muse, part of the home economics club, and likes to cook for people. Though Eri is more mature than Nico, he holds more common sense and maintains Eri to ensure that he doesn't go overboard in public. He has a tsundere character that often comes out, which motivates Eri to be dominant in their relationship. He has younger siblings that pretends overprotective over their brother's relationship which sometimes leaves Eri depressed, for he doesn't know that they are pretending when they say they don't like him. Part of Bibi and plays drums, but he is being taught how to play the piano by Eri.

Kousaka Honoka - Male, the charismatic leader of Muse, part of the home economics and gardening club, ace of the basketball, swimming, and kendo club, often makes Japanese and western sweets, and likes to spend time and play music with his girlfriend who is Nishikino Maki. He tends to be very irresponsible and energetic, but often turns chivalrous and charming whenever it deals with Maki, and he does this unconsciously not knowing the effect it has on her. He is the leader of Printemps and plays the guitar, drums and bass, but Maki is convincing him to learn the piano.

Nishikino Maki - Female, the main composer for Muse, part of the astronomy and gardening club, and was convinced to join the home economics club by Honoka, trying her best to learn how to cook for Honoka, and likes to spend time with Honoka whether it is playing music or stargazing. She has a tsundere character and often acts cold around other people, however, if Honoka is around that side usually goes away and people end up seeing a cute, jealous and overprotective girlfriend. Part of Bibi and plays the piano and saxophone, since she is convincing (forcing) Honoka to learn the piano, she was convinced to learn the bass.

Tojou Nozomi - Male, the usual voice of reason within Muse, the vice president of the student council, the president of the fortune telling club, a self proclaimed master barbecue chef, part timer of the shrine nearby Otonokizaka, and the boyfriend of Sonoda Umi. He has a playful and mischievous character, but people tends to notice his calm and caring nature towards others which causes him to be quite popular, which makes Umi jealous. Leader of Lily White and plays the drums, guitar and flute.

Sonoda Umi - Male, the main lyricist of Muse, the captain of the kendo and archery club, part of the calligraphy club, an avid reader, and is usually the disciplinarian over Honoka. He has a serious and stoic character that dissolves whenever he is with Nozomi, for he turns into a blushing, stuttering, and jealous mess. He is admired by many students and many were surprised with his relationship with Nozomi when they first came out, but after a while, the girls of the school heavily shipped the two after seeing their interactions. Part of Lily White and plays the bass and piano.

Minami Kotori - Female, the costume designer of Muse, part of the home economics club and leader of the designer club, often supports her two childhood friends during their competitions, and her girlfriend is her fellow Printemps member, Koizumi Hanayo. She is kind and caring, which makes her very popular with both boys and girls. However, everyone became surprised when she announced her relationship with Hanayo, for everyone assumed she was interested in either Honoka, or Umi. Part of Printemps and she plays bass.

Koizumi Hanayo - Female, usually provides the other members with a filling snack (onigiri, of course) that restores their energy, provides information on idols along with Nico, and is part of the home economics club and animal caretaking club. She is kind and caring, but very shy around new people, which became evident when people crowded her asking her questions about her relationship with Kotori. Just like Kotori, most people assumed she was in a relationship with her childhood friend, Rin, but after a shy confession why she ended up with Kotori, everyone approved of their relationship and left her alone. Part of Printemps and plays piano.

Hoshizora Rin - Female, usually keeps morale high within Muse, the ace of the many sports club within Otonokizaka, part of the animal caretaking club with Hanayo, and is in a relationship with Todou Erena of A-Rise. Many people expected Rin to be dating Hanayo, so when she announced her relationship with Erena, not only were people surprised, people were left in confusion in to how the relationship had arisen. People were expecting to talk nonstop of how it happened, but they were left in the dark when Rin surprisingly chose to keep it a secret. Part of Lily White and plays drums and maracas.

* * *

"Ah, it's raining." Rin said as she looked outside the window of their club room. She turned to see everyone performing their usual everyday antics.

Honoka and Maki sitting close together listening to the music they made together. They're working seriously, but flirting as well. Honoka points to a certain direction and Maki's eyes follow, she turns back to him only to be met with a kiss from him. She blushes and tries to compose herself as Honoka just smiles at her.

Nozomi and Umi sitting near Rin as they try to come with up with the lyrics for the new Lily White single. The two flirt as they work seriously on the lyrics, but Nozomi and Rin gang up to tease Umi whenever she lets one of Nozomi's pick up line get him flustered.

Hanayo and Kotori working at the computer, they're researching cute idols and costume for inspiration for the concert coming up in a couple of months. Of course just like the others, they flirt around as they work, but Kotori continues to distract Hanayo as she does try to work seriously, making her lose her focus.

Nico and Eri, being their usually flirtatious and indecent self. Nico being embraced in Eri's arms as they try to find recipes to cook for the up-coming vacation/training. Eri going to far as he nibbles on Nico's ears and hugs him tighter in his arms, Nico is getting embarrassed, but tries not to let it show.

"..." Rin puts her head down on the table. Nozomi and Umi notice her and asks what's wrong.

"Rin-chan, what's wrong?" Nozomi asks with his most soothing voice.

"Hm, I'm bored. We're all busy working on stuff, but I don't really know how I can help out. The rain is also bringing me down a bit."

"I see..." Umi contemplates on what he should do. "Is there anything you'd like to do then, Rin?"

"Well... Not really." Honoka, who overhears their conversation, decides to give a suggestion.

"Well, since we are half way done with all our work and the concert is still pretty far away, why don't we all hang out today?"

"Eh, really where?"

"It's up to you Rin, this is to cheer you up a bit. Also, a reward for being patient for these last few days. You were so cooperative as we were too focused on our duties." Maki adds.

"Hm, then!" Rin flashes a smile at the rest. "Why don't we have a sleepover?" This caught everyone off guard.

"Sleepover?" Eri ponders, "but it's not exactly anywhere the time to go to bed yet Rin. It's still pretty early." Rin looks at the clock and sees it's only close to four o'clock.

"Eh... pooh."

"Why don't we just head over the arcade and a half an hour before six, we all get our stuff for a sleepover?" Nico suggests and Eri quickly agrees.

"That's a great idea Nico." Eri snuggles closer to Nico, making the smaller boy blush heavily.

"Well, that could work. What do you think Rin-chan?" Hanayo asks her childhood friend.

"Sure, it sounds like fun. But where are we sleeping over?"

"Well, we can decide with rock-paper-scissors, the losing couple has to coordinate the sleepover." Honoka suggests.

"That sounds like fun!" Kotori interjects.

"Well, it does, unless you're the losing couple and have to bear all responsibilities of the sleepover." Nozomi points out.

"But since it's Rin's idea, she's excused from planning this last minute sleepover." Umi decides to take any responsibility off of Rin's shoulder.

"Yay! Let's hurry and see who's in charge." Rin gathers around the eight and calls, "Jan-Ken-Pon!"

The eight simultaneously draws their hand and they look around the room to see who won the first round.

"Yay, Nico and I are safe!" Eri and Nico threw out paper as everyone else threw out rock.

"Okay, next round. Ready Jan-Ken-Pon!" They threw out their hands and the winner was immediately spotted.

"Yay, Umi-chan and I are safe!" Maki decides to butt in as she also threw the same hand as the two.

"Wait, shouldn't Honoka and I be safe too then? I threw out scissors too!" She points out, but Honoka threw out a paper.

"True, but didn't we say couples." Nico teases and Maki only realizes that this game may have already been decided as Honoka is unpredictable, however, his close childhood friend is one of the last contenders which gives Hanayo and Kotori an unfair advantage.

"Honoka." Maki elbows him.

"Ow, what is it Maki-chan?"

"I want you to throw out scissors with me." She whispers in his ears.

"Eh, but why?"

"I feel like this was set up."

"Eh, how do you know?"

"I just have a feeling..." Maki looked back at the innocently looking Kotori, but she had a feeling Kotori was just acting.

"Okay then, if you say so." Honoka and Maki returned to circle.

"Ready. Jan-Ken-Pon!" Maki thought her plan would work, however, it backfired instead. Kotori and Hanayo threw out rock, while she and Honoka threw out scissors.

"Yay, Maki-chan and Honoka-chan are in charge!" Rin exclaimed and everyone else beside Maki had a smile. Honoka just looked confused. "Okay then, shall we head out now?" Nozomi asked.

"Hah, why not? I'll just call mama and papa and tell them you're all coming over." Mai reached for her cell phone and made a call as Honoka tilted his head in confusion on why she is acting gloomy.

"Maki-chan?" Maki saw Honoka's confused face and just sighed.

"It's nothing, let's just go." Honoka accepted it and held Maki's free hand, which made her blush, but she didn't let go either as she called her parents on their way to the arcade.

* * *

At the arcade...

Nico and Kotori stood at the crane machine. Kotori scanned the machine of all its stuffed animals, until she spotted one that she wanted.

"That one, Nico-chan!" She pointed to the bird stuffed animal, holding a can of pringles.

"Got it! One stuffed animal coming up!" Nico inserted a coin and carefully maneuvered the crane to hover the desired toy. He had intense concentration as he made a few more movements before pressing the button that made the crane descend to the toy.

The two closely watched the crane descend slowly and grab the toy, lift it, and cheered once it released it to the chute. They high-fived before Kotori grabbed the stuffed animal.

The two walked towards the hockey table that was currently being occupied by the Eri and Nozomi. The two sweat dropped as the puck slid back-and-forth at super sonic speed and witnessing the score of 0-0, remembering they left a few minutes ago.

"Hyah!" Eri released a grunt as he swung his arm to return the puck.

"Nice try Ericchi!" Nozomi hit the puck a certain way making it bounce of the walls of the hockey table and ended up flying into Eri's goal.

"Damn, you got me that time, but it won't happen again." Eri proclaimed as he retrieved the puck and set it on the table.

"We'll see about that." Nozomi readied himself.

The two spectators just stood awkwardly as they watched the two players.

* * *

Rin, Hanayo, Maki, were crowding around the two player first person shooter game Honoka, and Umi was currently playing. The two had passed the fifth level and had just beaten the previous high score.

The two made precise shots and would almost never the zombies head. The three stood in awe and Rin and Hanayo cheered the two, while Maki only twirled her hair in boredom. She was getting tired of only watching Honoka play and wanted to play as well, but she wanted to do so with Honoka. However, the latter was too preoccupied in his game to notice his girlfriend's pout and constant hair twirling.

"Wow, Umi-chan and Honoka-chan are so good at this game!" Rin exclaimed as she continued to watch.

"Y-yeah." She was in awe of the two, but was a bit scared of the game and disliked the gore.

"Hmph." Maki had enough and walked away, making a slight assumption that Honoka would com after her. However...

"Maki-chan." Maki turned to the voice and expected Honoka to stop playing, but was met with her boyfriend still playing. "If you're heading to the toilet or something, do you mind getting mea drink?" Maki became irritated and gave the unsuspecting leader a firm head chop before walking away.

"Ow!" The ginger crouched and clung to his now aching head.

"Eh?!" Umi, Hanayo, and Rin were confused at Maki's actions and the distraction Maki caused was enough to make Umi and Honoka lose.

"You lose!" The game announced and Umi sighed.

"So much for finishing the game." Umi stated before playing the plastic gun back to its proper place. He then examined his friend. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, it just stings a bit."

"Okay then, if it doesn't hurt that much, then go after her." Umi helped him up.

"Maki-chan was heading that way nya!" Rin pointed at a seemingly random direction, but Honoka listened to her anyway.

Okay then, I'll be back." Honoka ran the direction Rin pointed at and was soon out of sight of the three.

"Sometimes, Honoka-chan is a bit too dense, isn't he?" Hanayo stated and the two just nodded before looking for the others.

* * *

Somewhere just outside the arcade...

"That dense idiot." Maki whispered to herself as she walked farther from the arcade. "Doesn't he know that he should be more focused with his girlfriend than a stupid game." She continued grumbling.

She found a random bench after walking a fair distance from the arcade.

She found herself tearing up a bit and proceeded to wiping them away.

"You shouldn't be crying pretty lady." She heard a voice tell her and she looked up to find two random guys standing in front of her. One wore a baseball cap and the other who wore a stripped button up shirt, who Maki assumed to be your typical douchebag.

"Who are you?" Maki gave the two an annoyed look, hoping that they would leave her alone.

"There's need to be so hostile, we just want to talk." The guy with a baseball cap said.

"Well, sorry but I'm not interested with talking with you." She stood up and began to walk away from the two.

"Hey, we're still talking to you." The guy with the stripped shirt tried to grab Maki's hand, but blocked away by the back of a ginger haired male who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Haha, there you are." Honoka grabbed Maki's hand and she was surprised with her boyfriend's sudden appearance. "Why'd you suddenly walk away Maki-chan?" Honoka made a pout Maki couldn't stand seeing.

"You should figure that out yourself." She faced away from her lover.

"But I don't even know what I did wrong. Did I do something that irritated you?" Honoka cupped Maki's chin and made her face him. He could see the blush on her cheeks and her slightly red eyes. "Maki-chan..."

"Hey, don't just ignore us!" The guy with the striped shirt roughly grabbed Honoka's shoulder.

"Shut up for a minute, can't you see that we're talking? Don't be rude." Honoka scolded the one who just grabbed him, making him step back a bit slightly frightened by Honoka's sudden outburst, and faced Maki once again. "Maki-chan... I'm sorry." He held Maki close and placed their foreheads together.

"I may not know what to be sorry about, but I didn't mean to make you cry. Can you forgive me?" Honoka gave Maki a sweet and sincere smile, which made all of Maki's current frustration towards him melt away. She moved her forehead away and buried her face to Honoka's shoulder, trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"Baka... You're so unfair. You don't even know what to be sorry for and yet you're asking to be forgiven." Her words were muffled, but Honoka could still understand them. "And if you ask for forgiveness like that there's no way I can't forgive you."

Honoka smiled and held her tighter. "Sorry for being so unfair then."

"You're forgiven."

"Thank goodness." They parted from each other and gave each other a smile. "Shall we go back?"

"Un!" Honoka held Maki's hand and lead her back to the arcade.

"Hey, hey, don't ignore us!" The two who approached Maki yelled, but they were ignored as the couple walked happily back to the arcade.

To be continued...

* * *

Feel free to review telling me your comments and concerns. BTW, there will be new stories coming out. They will be either yuri, genderbent, oneshots, drabbles, etc. Hope you guys will read those! XD

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
